Husky BlackStuff
Husky Blackstuff is a wrestler used for WWE 2K15 story mode Height: 5'6 Weight: ??? From: Wherever She Wants Trained by: Self Trained Tryout Husky Blackstuff would first arrive on the scene in NL at the Preformance Center where he would meet Head Trainer Bill Demott. His first match was against Barron Blade which he would lose by submission. Demott pulled Blade off as he refused to break the hold. Two days later Demott would inform Blackstuff that he impressed him and was given a contract for NXT. In accordance to contract Blackstuff has to go through more tryout matches at the Preformance Center before going on live TV. The first match was against El Hondero and it resulted in a pinfall loss. Blackstuff would get his first win by defeating Ray Rich after hitting the Alabama Slam. His next match resulted in a pinfall victory over Tommy Wall which would be his last in the center for awhile. Blackstuff would manage between training and NXT shows and most recent training match was against Zeus Tucker. NXT Husky Blackstuff arrived at NXT looking almost overwhelmed at how far he has come. His debut match featured Husky taking on one of the men he met the preformance center El Hondero. Husky and Hondero had a intense feud in the Preformance Center and even in NXT Husky couldn't let it go. Husky would get himself DQ'd by hitting Hondero with a steel chair. His first win would come on his next match against Tommy Wall. Husky would impress General Manager William Regal who would put him in a match against top superstar Bo Dallas. Husky put up a good fight but would be defeated after a brutal short arm clothesline. Since Husky put on such a good show Regal gave Husky a number 1 contendership match for NXT Title against Corey Graves. Husky would hire Tamina Snuka as a manager and this proved to be a good choice as with her by ringside Husky got the win over Graves. This win would lead to Husky defeating Adrian Neville and winning the NXT Title. Triple H would annouce that the NXT Title would be defended every week for a month. Zeus Tucker was the first to get a shot at the title but he would get DQ'd after hitting Tamina Snuka. Bo Dallas would be next but follow in the same steps as Tucker. Tamina would resign as Husky's manager after that but Husky quickly replaced her with Naomi. Husky retained the title for the rest of the month defeating Neville and Rich. The next match Husky had on NXT happened after his appearances on main roster. Husky took on R Truth in a Falls Count Anywhere match. R Truth picked up the win after hitting the Shut Up on the floor. Anger was rapid and Husky got rid of Naomi and hired a new manager in Summer Rae. The rematch was made and on the next NXT Husky got another match with Truth but was unable to hold back his anger and got DQ'd after hitting Truth with a steel chair. WWE Main Roster Husky first match on the main roster was on Superstars against Fandango. The match would result in a DQ when Fandango hit Naomi. Husky would lose his 2nd match against Titus O Neil on Superstars. Vickie Guerrero gave Husky a option of who and what type of match he wanted to fight in on the next Superstars. Husky took a gamble and picked to defend his title against Rusev. Rusev attacked Tamina to get DQ'd. The NXT Title was defended on the next show against Sami Zayn. Husky lost the title in that match. In Husky's contract he was given a rematch clause and he took it. Husky got the title back in the rematch but lost it on next Superstars to Bo Dallas but once again won it in the rematch. Husky gave up the title on the next Superstars to fight Curtis Axel. This resulted in a loss. Personal Life Husky has admitted to being bipolar and has described his condition as feeling like two people are controlling him. He has been described by his fellow wrestlers as a "Know It All" backstage. Finisher Alabama Slam Vertical suplex piledriver Managers Tamina Snuka Naomi Titles and Accomplishments NXT Champion (3x time) Theme "Betta Have My Money" Jim Johnson